Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard Send Mr Dallas to Mental People's Home and Get Grounded
Cast Phineas T. Ratchet and Razorbeard's dad-Dave Dark Bowser and Razorbeard-Alan Randall Boggs-Steven Tina and Mrs Boggs-Kimberly Mr Dallas-Dallas Principal Eric-Eric Madame Gasket-Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) Bowser-Scary voice Icy Peach-Julie Mr Boggs-Diesel Razorbeard's mum-Belle Transcript At the school hallway, Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard were feeling grumpy. Ratchet: Man! We hate Mr Dallas! He's nothing but a pathetic excuse of a teacher! Dark Bowser: I know Ratchet! He's always annoying! He always gets mad at us for dumb reasons! Randall: We always get grounded because of him! Razorbeard: Can't he just take a break from saying 'Go to the principal's office right now!'? Ratchet: I know guys! How about we send him to Mental People's Home? Dark Bowser: That's a good idea Ratchet! Let's call Tina! Ratchet picked up a phone, and phoned Tina up. Ratchet: Hello Tina! This is Phineas T. Ratchet. Tina's voice: What is it, Ratchet? Ratchet: Dark Bowser, Randall, Razorbeard and I have come to tell you about our stuck-up and horrid teacher Mr Dallas. We want you to take him to Mental People's Home. Why? Because Mr Dallas molested us, and keeps on punishing us for no reason. He's a disgrace to the Mario Enemies School. He's a very bad teacher and doesn't deserve to keep his job. He always treats us like crap, and he's gone too far. He will end up in solitary confinement for all his actions. And besides, he's the worst teacher ever. So can you please take Mr Dallas to Mental People's Home right now. Tina's voice: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me. I'm going to Third Street School right now! Ratchet: Great! Thank you! Bye! Ratchet put down his phone. Ratchet: Okay guys. Tina is on her way! Let's get to the playground so we can make fun of our enemies including Mario and Luigi! Dark Bowser: Yeah, let's go! In the classroom, Mr Dallas was feeling hungry. Mr Dallas: Man! I'm so hungry! I must go to the cafeteria and buy some lunch. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. Mr Dallas: Who could that be? Mr Dallas walked over to the door, and he opened it. Then Tina confronted him. Tina: Alright, Mr Dallas! I want a word with you. Mr Dallas: What? You want a word with me? Tina: Yes, I have heard that you've been molesting Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard all the time! Ratchet also told me that you're the worst teacher ever. Now, Mr Dallas! Come with me, you bad teacher! You're going to my Mental People's Home! Tina took Mr Dallas out of his office and took him with her on the way to her car. Mr Dallas: What?! This is rubbish! Hey, let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good citizen, honest! I didn't molest anyone, I tell you! Tina: Be quiet, you horrid boy! Then Tina took Mr Dallas out of the school, and they reached the car. Mr Dallas: But I didn't molest anyone. Tina: Stop lying to me and get in the car right now, you bad teacher! Mr Dallas did as he was told, and he got in the car. Tina got in her car, and she drove off to her Mental People's Home. On the way to Mental People's Home, Mr Dallas was feeling upset. Mr Dallas: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good-hearted citizen, and I haven't done anything wrong! I never hurt anyone. I didn't molest anyone. Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing teacher! You've been molesting Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard for the last time! You're going to my Mental People's Home, and that's final! Later, Tina reached her Mental People's Home, and she got out of the car. She took Mr Dallas out of her car, and then she took him in. Then she took him to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. Since you've been going too far on Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard and mistreating them, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. Mr Dallas did as he was told, and he followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and Mr Dallas reached the cell, and then Tina placed Mr Dallas in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Mr Dallas' expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Mr Dallas began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the cell bars and hanged on them, still screaming like a wild monkey. Later, back in school, Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard were cheering. Ratchet: Yay! Mr Dallas' gone to Mental People's Home now! Dark Bowser: Yeah! No more Mr Dallas! Randall: He won't be punishing us anymore! Razorbeard: Now we can do whatever we want! Take that, Mr Dallas! Just then, Principal Eric came, and he was furious. Principal Eric: Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard, where's Mr Dallas?! I haven't seen him all day. Where is he? Ratchet: Um, he's gone away and he's coming back anymore. I think he's gone to Mental People's Home. Principal Eric: Come with me to my office right now! Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard: Yes, Principal Eric! Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard did as they were told and followed Principal Eric on the way to his office. Then Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard entered Principal Eric's office, and then Principal Eric sat at his desk. Principal Eric: Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard, I have heard that Mr Dallas is gone to Mental People's Home. Is this true? Tell me the truth right now! Ratchet: Eh, the truth is. Dark Bowser: We don't know what you're talking about. Randall: I agree, Mr Dallas' gone somewhere. Razorbeard: He might be working somewhere. Principal Eric: You better tell me the truth right now or send you to detention. Ratchet: Oh, oh okay, fine! We did send Mr Dallas to Mental People's Home because he always molested us and treated us like crap! Principal Eric was furious. Principal Eric: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard, I can't believe you sent Mr Dallas to Mental People's Home! This is so unfair! This has gone too far! Now Mr Dallas is stuck in Mental People's Home, and his job is ruined, because of you! That's it, you four are suspended for a week! Go home right now! Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall and Razorbeard went home in disgrace. Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket scolded Ratchet and she threw a fit. Madame Gasket: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet, how dare you send Mr Dallas to Mental People's Home?! You know it's unacceptable! Now Mr Dallas' stuck in Mental People's Home and his job is ruined, because of you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Dark Bowser's house, Bowser and Icy Peach scolded Dark Bowser and they threw a fit. Bowser: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Dark Bowser, how dare you send Mr Dallas to Mental People's Home?! Icy Peach: You know it's unacceptable! Now Mr Dallas' stuck in Mental People's Home and his job is ruined, because of you! Bowser: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Dark Bowser went to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Randall's house, Randall's parents scolded Randall and they threw a fit. Mr Boggs: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Randall, how dare you send Mr Dallas to Mental People's Home?! Mrs Boggs: You know it's unacceptable! Now Mr Dallas' stuck in Mental People's Home and his job is ruined, because of you! Mr Boggs: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Randall went to his room, crying. Randall: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Razorbeard's house, Razorbeard's parents scolded Razorbeard and they threw a fit. Razorbeard's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Razorbeard, how dare you send Mr Dallas to Mental People's Home?! Razorbeard's mum: You know it's unacceptable! Now Mr Dallas' stuck in Mental People's Home and his job is ruined, because of you! Razorbeard's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Razorbeard went to his room, crying. Razorbeard: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Trivia Mr Dallas' mental breakdown is inspired by Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown (from the Powerpuff Girls "The Rowdyruff Boys") and Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown is used as Mr Dallas' mental breakdown when Mr Dallas gets put in solitary confinement in Mental People's Home Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:All Dark Bowser deserves Category:All Randall Boggs deserves Category:All Razorbeard deserves Category:Grounded Stuff